Naruto Unleashed: Battousai no Shinobi
by Shinigami-Naruchan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki namikaze, trained by Hiko Seijūrō XIII for six years who later slaughters the Uchiha Clan becomes the Hitokiri Battousai, no one except Kakashi Knows about it. Can his family save him from his darkness? or will he be come a cold killer?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Unleashed: Ninja/Hitokiri Battousai

This first chapter is a mix between a summary and something else, so if i get comments about how fast it's going i wont answer, it will slow down at the Chunin exams arc next chapter

Naruto is a genius

Due to being affected by the Kyuubi's Chakra in the womb, Naruto is a genius at birth, however the kyuubi wasn't sealed within him the day he was born, 3 years later Minato and Kushina have another child, a girl who was named Akemi. Kyuubi is released and is sealed into Akemi by the Sandaime, Naruto was affected by the excess chakra that Kyuubi had released and it scrambles his genes, No longer does he have blonde hair and blue eyes but red hair like an Uzumaki and dark purple eyes.

* * *

6 years** later****  
**

Naruto hadn't shown much promise when it came to being a ninja, that's what worried Minato and Kushina, when he was three years old he had mastered the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Flying Thunder God Technique. They thought he was some kind of genius until Akemi was born, after that he began to pick things up a lot slower while Akemi picked things up the same way Naruto did. They began to wonder if it had anything to do with his DNA being scrambled but they quickly dismissed that theory an thought of that happened with one of his mentors. Instead of continuing to train Naruto they sent him to the Academy while Akemi continued to be trained.

* * *

1 year Later

"Kaa-chan i want to go to The Academy like aniki" said Akemi to Kushina.

Akemi had blonde long hair and blue eyes, she also had whisker marks on her face. She was taller and looked older than other seven year-olds, in fact she looked like a twelve year old.

She looked up to her big brother, she wanted to be just like him, calm, cool and collected. Every time he would come home from the Academy she would make him play with her and take her places, Naruto really didn't care what she did as long as he was able to get some sleep afterwards.

"Let's see what your father says, but i'm sure he'll let you" said Kushina.

Surely enough she was admitted to the academy the next day.

Akemi was ecstatic that she was going to the same school her big brother and asked him if he would give her a piggyback ride tp school which he did.

"Hey aniki are we there yet?" asked Akemi.

"Not yet" said Naruto.

She kept asking the same question over and over again, people who they walked past could clearly see the vein about to pop in his head because of his annoyance, not many people know this but when Naruto is annoyed enough he will get very frustrated, and when he got frustrated a word came out.

"Are we there yet Aniki" Akemi asked Naruto.

"I swear if you ask that again i'll...i'll ... forget it dattebayo!"said Naruto before he realized that they were at the Academy and everyone heard his verbal tick.

"Who's this your little sister? that's just great another pampered snob has entered the academy" said some random kid.

Naruto ignored him and kept walking towards the academy.

"Aniki why did you let him get away with that" asked Akane.

"Kane-chan the reason I did that is simple he is too stupid to be arguing with, it would make us look foolish to argue about something that isn't true, you're not not snobby, don't forget that okay" said Naruto?.

When they got into academy teachers looked at Akemi with disgust, this didn't go by Naruto, he wondered why they looked at her that way. Then it hit him, how could he have forgotten that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her. Naruto didn't understand why Kyuubi had went crazy that day, she wasn't the type to just want to destroy things, he knew her personally.

From inside Kushina he would talk to her, and after she was sealed when Akemi was asleep. She wouldn't tell him anything about what happened, but only that he would be ashamed of her if she told him.

Naruto dropped of Akemi to her classroom and went to his own. When he got there he was greeted by a pineapple haired kid by the name of Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto, why are you late? you know how troublesome Ino gets when you're not here" said Shikamaru.

Ino was in love with Naruto and his his shoulder-length silky red hair and how healthy it was that she was in love with, she's been trying to get the secret to his wonderful hair for the last three years.

"I was dropping off my imouto to her class, when some idiot started calling her snobby or something, I hate it when people think that clan members are snobby" said Naruto.

"I wouldn't know, even though I'm from a clan I sleep most of the time" said Shikamaru.

"Well that's what the male Nara's are known for, yet the females have as much energy as Akemi if not more" chuckled Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUUUNN"

Naruto turned around to see a girl with long platinum blond hair in a ponytail, her eyes were different than a normal persons eyes instead of having black pupils hers were blue and they were huge, her irises were black but were thin due to her huge irises (imagine a blue circle with a thick outline). she wore a purple vest and a knee length skirt that was split at the sides for mobility. Under the skirt she had bandages that wrapped around her hips, all the way down to her knees, she also wore blue sandals and arm warmers.

"Hello Ino"said Naruto unenthusiastically.

"Naruto I saw you walking to school with a girl on your back, she was pretty. Who is she so i can give her a piece of my mind" said Ino angrily.

"Um, ill tell Akemi you said she was pretty but i didn't know why you're all worked up that i gave my imouto a piggyback ride to school" said Naruto.

Ino had a ridiculous look on her face "That's your seven year old little sister Akemi? but she looks my age" said Ino.

"That's one of the reasons why my parents home-schooled her, she develops faster than a normal girl since she has about as much chakra as i do(will be explained in later chapters), but she wanted to come to academy like her big brother. Besides its nice to see her other than when I come home " said Naruto with a smile.

"THAT'S SO SWEET!"

The trio turned around to see a group of girls going gaga over an affectionate big brother.

It turned out that when Ino mentioned a pretty girl thinning the chances of Naruto being single, they listened in on thier conversation.

"I wish my brother was like that" said one girl.

"My brother is a jerk" said another.

"What's the point, all a big brother is good for is betrayal" said a voice that was not a girl.

Everyone looked to the window to see that it was the class emo, the most popular guy in school next to Naruto, he was the emo rookie of the year.

"How many times do i have to tell you Sasuke that Itachi didn't do it? Even your mom says he didn't do it so for the love of Kami stop saying it was him" said Naruto.

The reason Naruto knows this is because three years ago he was with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother at the time, along with an addiction to ramen, Naruto also shared an addiction to pocky with Itachi, anyways Naruto and Itachi were out buying pocky when he smelled blood burning flesh, he told itachi that the smell was coming from the Uchiha compound. When they got there bodies of the Uchiha's were everywhere, some were stabbed while others were burned beyind recognition. When they got to Itachi's house they saw a man stabbing his father Fugaku through the neck, his mother Mikoto was miraculously knocked out. Naruto saw the face of the man and was frightened beyond belief it was Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Naruto's kenjutsu teacher (hint to the answer to the second paragraph).

After that fateful day Naruto had shut down for a long time, Itachi told Naruto's father, the hokage what had happened. Ever since then Naruto hasn't been the same.

* * *

31/2 years later

When Naruto finished academy Akemi was upset, no she was more than upset. Not because her brother graduated, it was because her brother had Sasuke Uchiha on his team. She hated Sasuke, she didn't understand why half of the girls she knew liked him so much, he was a creep and an asshole.

When her father asked Naruto to bring his teammates over of his teammates was a girl named Sakura, god dammit that pink-haired banshee was loud and annoying, and the fact that she followed Sasuke around like a lost puppy sickened her. The thing that sickened her the most were the lecherous looks Sasuke gave her and her mother.

Flashback 2 months ago

_Sasuke looked at Akemi with a lecherous grin 'So this is the idiot's little sister? I'll give her a few years she'll be a fine candidate to help revive my clan' he thought as his eyes moved to Kushina 'She's no mother, she looks to be about eighteen years old, she's good enough for the taking right now'._

_Sakura saw the way Sasuke looked at Akemi, 'that little slut, i don't care who's sister or daughter she is, if she tries anything with my Sasuke-kun I'll slit her little throat' she thought. Her inner self thought she was just annoying, "**Why the fuck do I have to listen to this, this bitch is bat-shit crazy. She can plainly see that Akemi-san doesn't want anything to do with that limp-dick emo asshole" said innner Sakura.**_

Flashback over

Anyways the fact was she hated Sakura and Sasuke with a passion and vowed to herself that she would save her big brother from that hellish team.

Speaking of that team we find Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, along with their jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake at a house in the land of waves they had taken a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder named Tazuna back to wave.

You all know the story of demon brother's attacking, they get beat. Tazuna talks about Gato and how his shipping company is crippling the village and whe only hope is the bridge Zabuza show up, beat up by Kakashi. Haku knocks him out kakashi passes out so im's skipping it.

They go to Tazuna's house meet his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari.

Inari is possibly more Emo than Sasuke, Naruto tries to chee

has an outburst which makes Naruto have outburst, he insults inari, gets even more pissed when inari tells him he has no idea, Naruto says he and his sister are persecuted by the villagers being called demon scum demon lover, seeing a man who he thougt of as a second father slaughter his best friend's clan (Itachi not Sasuke) so the villages try to hurt his sister to get to him

Naruto wakes up in a forest, he had passed out from exaustion when he's woken up by a pretty girl. He finds out her name is Haku, they talk for a while about what it takes to be strong while Naruto unknowingly helps her find herbs for Zabuza to heal. She thanks him for helping her and leaves

After about 5 minutes Naruto hears something in the bushes, so he goes to investigate. He finds a small cabin and guess who he see's sitting on the front proch of the cabin? Just guess, you guessed it, Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin was enjoying some tea while sitting on a tree stump.

Naruto's rage causes his chakra to flare wildy and startles Ni'itsu

Meanwhile

Kakashifells that flare of chakra and gets very worried so he tells Sakura and Sasuke to protect Tazuna and his family while he goes to find Naruto.

With Naruto

"Naruto how have you been?" asks Ni'itsu.

"HOW HAVE I BEEN YOU ASKED? HOW HAVE I FUCKING BEEN? THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AND THEY BLAME ME FOR IT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?" screams Naruto.

Kakashi who is hiding in a bush nearby is shocked to see Naruto losing it, 'I expected Sasuke to be the one to lose it but here Naruto is unsealing a sword... A SWORD? oh shit this isn's good, that guy is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Naruto doesn't stand a chance, even if he was Ni'itsu's best and last surviving student besides the Hitokiri Battousai' he thought. but he didn't expect Naruto's eyes to turn gold or a seal on his stomach to be released, or for naruto to suddenly grow taller and an x shaped scar to appear on his left cheek. or for his orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals to suddenly transform into a purple mens kimono, hakama pants, and opens toed zori sandals.  
"Holy shit" said Kakashi but not loud enough to hear "Naruto is the B-B-Battousai".

* * *

Now don't you just love cliffhangers, ive decided to write this in celebration of toonami finally coming back on Saturday, When i found out i almost broke through the wall. I grew up with toonami after four four years, cartoonnetwork has finally done something smart and brought back anime, if i wanna watch shows like Family guy, King of the hill or american dad ill go to fox or something.

Ive heard something about the boondocks being on toonami, two words FUCK NO.

the boondocks belong on comedy central or spike tv(if it still exists) and it would be good if they put one of my favorite samurai anime behind ruroni kenshin on it Samurai deeper Kyo i would be happy, but that may no happen so i'm not getting my hopes up, but toonami coming back, that's gotta be some sort of blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

_After about 5 minutes Naruto hears something in the bushes, so he goes to investigate. He finds a small cabin and guess who he sees sitting on the front porch of the cabin? Just guess, you guessed it, Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin was enjoying some tea while sitting on a tree stump._

_Naruto's rage causes his chakra to flare wildly and startles Ni'itsu_

_Meanwhile_

_Kakashi feels that flare of chakra and gets very worried so he tells Sakura and Sasuke to protect Tazuna and his family while he goes to find Naruto._

_With Naruto_

_"Naruto how have you been?" asks Ni'itsu._

_"HOW HAVE I BEEN YOU ASKED? HOW HAVE I FUCKING BEEN? THE WHOLE VILLAGE KNOWS THAT YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE UCHIHA MASSACRE AND THEY BLAME ME FOR IT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN?" screams Naruto._

_Kakashi who is hiding in a bush nearby is shocked to see Naruto losing it, 'I expected Sasuke to be the one to lose it but here Naruto is unsealing a sword... A SWORD? oh shit this isn't good, that guy is a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Naruto doesn't stand a chance, even if he was Ni'itsu's best and last surviving student besides the Hitokiri Battousai' he thought. but he didn't expect Naruto's eyes to turn gold or a seal on his stomach to be released, or for Naruto to suddenly grow taller and an x shaped scar to appear on his left cheek. Or for his orange jumpsuit and ninja sandals to suddenly transform into a purple men's kimono, hakama pants, and opens toed zori sandals._

_"Holy shit" said Kakashi but not loud enough to hear "Naruto is the B-B-Battousai"._

* * *

Naruto and Ni'itsu's blades clashed at lightning fast speeds, Ni'tsu was on the defensive while Naruto was swinging wildly and without control, something needed for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Ni'tsu didn't want to hurt Naruto, which is why he wasn't attacking; he was stalling so Naruto would tire himself out so he could talk to him.

It took about an hour before Naruto began to slow down; tears fell freely from his eyes. "Why sensei?" said a sobbing Naruto as he dropped his sword from his hands.

"Naruto you weren't supposed to be there" said Ni'itsu.

"It doesn't matter if I wasn't supposed to be there, you killed my best friend's clan" said Naruto.

"I was just doing my job" said Ni'itsu.

"Your job?" asked a confused but sill teary-eyed Naruto.

"Your father had Itachi spy on the clan because he was suspicious, it turned out they were planning a coup to overthrow your father, so he ordered me to eliminate them" said Ni'itsu.

Naruto was shocked, pissed at his father but shocked nonetheless.

"But I didn't follow his orders completely and left Mikoto and Sasuke and anyone else to witness it alive, when I told your father what you saw ..." Ni'itsu drifted off.

"What? What did my father say?" asked Naruto.

"He told me to kill you, he told me to because he said you were useless and a disgrace to the family and that Akemi would be clan head, the moment he said that I turned over my headband and left Konoha" said Ni'itsu.

Naruto didn't understand how was he a disgrace? Sure he had his lazy moments but everything he did was to make his family proud of him, was the love his family showed all fake? Naruto's chakra spiked again until he felt a chakra signature skyrocket way beyond his chakra level, he turned around to see a royally pissed off Kakashi Hatake with his sharingan blazing and fists tight.

'How can sensei say that, Naruto's the goddam battousai and a damned good ninja' thought Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I came here to find you" said Kakashi.

"How much of that did you see and hear sensei?" asked Naruto.

"All of it" said Kakashi.

"Well hello Kakashi-kun, you've grown up quite a bit" said Ni'itsu.

"Is what you told Naruto the truth Ni'itsu-sama" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, ever since Akemi was born Minato has been telling me that Naruto's progress has been showing less and less, I told Minato that he was becoming a ninja, not a samurai. Ninja keep their training and abilities secret, the reason I taught Naruto the Hiten Mitsurugi style is because it requires fluid and quick movements, perfect for when it comes to being a ninja. Also because he's like a combination of Kenshin and Kyo" said Ni'itsu.

"Who?" asked Naruto.

"Your uncle's on your mother's side, Kenshin Himura the original Hitokiri Battousai and Oni-me no Kyo the thousand man slayer" replied Ni'itsu.

In Konoha

The Yondaime Hokage at his desk doing paperwork when he felt something he hadn't felt since when he first proposed to Kushina, the killer intent of her older homicidal brother Kyo Mibu. He looked up and saw a man with wild, unruly crimson hair that was at least waist length. He wore crimson hakama pants, with jagged edges at the bottom, a green sash around his waist, along with bright crimson armor and a sleeveless, jagged edged white haori that falls almost to his feet. He also wears crimson wrist guards. His eyes were the bloodiest of red with extremely small pupils

"Hello, brother in-law" said the man.

"Kyo, how did you get in here and why are you here?"replied Minato.

"Is that any way to treat family" replied Kyo with a smirk.

"You are no family of mine, neither you nor Kenshin are family" snarled Minato.

"Really, is Naruto not a spitting image of Kenshin?" asked Kyo.

Minato froze, 'holy shit, Kyuubi turned my genes recessive and Kushi-chan's dominate inside of Naruto', after ten years he had realised what had happened.

"'I'll take your silence as a yes" said Kyo.

Minato suddenly shuddered, "Why do i have the feeling that when Naruto comes home he may try to kill me?" asked Minato to no one in particular.

"Maybe he wants to, hell i wanted to kill you after you knocked up imouto-chan before she was married" said Kyo.

* * *

Minato and Cliffhangers are assholes aren't they?


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto and Kakashi walked towards Tazuna's house, and Naruto tells Kakashi a few things.

"Sensei, and I don't think that I should be around tou-san for a while, It won't be good for his health and safety" said Naruto.

"I understand Naruto, but why do you still call him your father?" asked Kakashi.

" Well I was thinking about kaasan and Akemi, it wouldn't be right for me to make them worry about my sudden hatred for him, and besides Akemi doesn't deserve her family to be torn apart. She already has to deal with those ignorant villagers and me becoming a missing nin will break her heart" said Naruto.

Kakashi thought that the level of selflessness that Naruto is displaying is amazing, to give up your own happiness just for the sake of your family is something that not many shinobi these days possess.

When they got to Tazuna's house, and they saw Sasuke and Sakura making out on the front porch.

"It's funny how Sasuke said that he would never go out with her because her pink hair was blinding and she's so damn loud yet look at this" said Naruto to Kakashi loud enough so only they could hear.

Kakashi giggled at that before they got closer and closer to the two lovebirds silently enough so they weren't noticed.

"BOO" said Naruto and Kakashi simultaneously which scared the shit out of the new couple, who then passed out.

* * *

Back in Konoha

Akemi was currently at the academy eating lunch while alone under a tree, she wished her brother wasn't on his mission so he could have taken her to Ichiraku or the dango shop. She stopped eating when her teacher Mizuki flew onto the ground right in front of her, she looked up to see a man with long unruly red hair and wild crimson eyes wearing a black men's kimono with a blue and white yin-yang symbol on the back, along with a Katana secured to a white obi.

"Hey squirt, long time no see" said the man.

"Kyo ojisan?" asked Akemi.

"Well who else would it be, the tooth fairy?" asked Kyo.

Akemi got up and hugged her uncle Kyo, she was happy he was here, the last time she saw him was when she was six and he had to go to iron country to help out the samurai during the great war with the western countries.

All the kids in the academy had wide eyes, the legendary Oni-me Kyo, second to only the Fourth Hokage and the retired Hitokiri Battousai in shinobi prowess and power in Konoha was hugging Akemi of all people. Most of the Academy teachers except one scarred and a certain few teachers who knew the girl personally seethed at this, they thought that the demon brat is putting one of the most powerful ninja in Hi no Kuni. Mizuki froze when he heard the demon say ojisan, the reason he flew to the ground was because he was trying to convince Kyo to get rid of her and he wouldn't have any of that..

"So Mizuki-san what was it you wanted to talk to me about, something about a demon?" asked Kyo trying to give Mizuki another chance to abandon his little scheme.

Akemi suddenly stiffened.

"The girl right next to you, she's the Kyuubi she needs to die for the people she's killed and the lives she ruined" said Mizuki.

Kyo turned to Akemi with a look in his eyes that she had never seen before; anger.

"Well in that case" started Kyo before he kicked Mizuki in the face, Mizuki fell to tje floor again "if he can't tell the difference between a demon and a demon container than he's not worth it, besides I met the Kyuubi and she's very nice".(Just so you know Kyo isn't always gonna be this nice, only around children other than Naruto and his friends)

After Kyo had Mizuki arrested for premeditated conspiracy against a child, he decided to stay with Akemi for lunch time.

* * *

Back in Wave 3 days later

Team 7 with the exception of Naruto who stayed behind to protect Tsunami and her son had arrived at the bridge along with Tazuna and had engaged with Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin Haku.

WIth Kakashi

Kakashi had been trapped in Zabuza's water prison Jutsu again.

"Heh, fell for it again, when will you Konoha nin ever learn" said Zabuza.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and pulled out a Kunai and stabbed himself in the stomach.

Zabuza's eyes widened when Kakashi began to flicker and fade away 'genjutsu? but when' thought Zabuza.

Kakashi had put Zabuza in a genjutsu long enough for him to formulate a plan and he was ready to put it to action. Zabuza rushed at Kakashi at a high speed and swung his giant sword downward, this was met with Kakashi parrying with a kunai. Zabuza continued to swing at Kakashi, but each swing was blocked, Kakashi was losing energy fast. blocking all of Zabuza's blows, Zabuza made one final swing and shattered Kakashi's kunai.

'Damn if this keeps up I may have to have to call him' thought Kakashi.

He took out another kunai and but this one was different, it was made of an indestructible iron-based alloy, it was given to him by Naruto for his birthday. He charged his chakra through it and the kunai turned translucent, he blade had gotten longer and emitted a red calming aura until it turned red, it felt like the Kyuubi's chakra but more refined. Kakashi began swings of his own and to his surprise had put a large crack in Zabuza's sword.

"What the fuck is with that kunai?" asked Zabuza.

"The hell if I know Zabuza,but I like it" said Kakashi as he swung the super kunai one more time, shattering Zabuza's giant sword.

* * *

At the same time with Sasuke

It wasn't going well with Sasuke, he was trapped in Haku's ice mirrors and had senbon needles embedded in his skin and his newly awakened sharingan wasn't really making a difference, Haku launched her final kunai. Sasuke closed his eyes waiting for the pain but it never came, he opened his eyes to see Naruto wielding a katana.

"Sasuke, you alright?" asked Naruto.

"Why did you save me?" asked Sasuke.

" I can't have my best friends' little brother die on me, besides while I'm here I won't let any of my teammates die" replied Naruto "Now Haku why don't you stop and take off that mask, Zabuza has already been immobilized so there's no reason to fight, besides Gato isn't going to pay you, just betray you".

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't do that" said Haku.

"well then you'll have to forgive me for what I have to do" said Naruto before he ran up to the mirrors avoiding all of the senbon being thrown at him at a high speed.

"How the hell is the dobe that fast" thought Sasuke.

When Naruto got to the mirriors his eyes turned red, which Sasuke noticed, he wasn't close enough to see them but he saw that they were the same color as the Sharingan. For Naruto, everything slowed down and he could see Haku moving to each mirror, he jumped in the air and struck her in the back of the neck with his sword knocking her out, causing the ice mirrors to melt.

Naruto threw Haku over his shoulder and turned to Sasuke who saw that his eyes were red with extremely small pupils "congrats Sasuke you got your sharingan, com on let's get to Kakashi" said Naruto.

'how is he so strong? he's the dead last for Kami's sake, no matter I will get that power for myself so I can kill Itachi' sasuke thought as he followed Naruto.

When they got to Kakashi and Zabuza's location they were shocked at what they saw, a broken giant sword hilt and both enemy jonin playing poker while sitting in the middle of the bridge while Tazuna and his men were working on it.

"Shit, beat again" said Kakashi.

Naruto sweatdropped at this until he noticed the long red Kunai next to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what the hell do you think you're doing keeping that kunai activated?" yelled Naruto.

"Activated?" asked Kakashi.

"I made that kunai out of an indestructible Iron-alloy called Adamantium, and fused it with the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, making it one of the most deadly weapons in the world, but if you keep it activated for too long you can get chakra poisoning, didn't you read the note inside the gift box?" asked Naruto.

"Adamantium? Kakashi how the hell did this kid get his hands on adamantium?" asked Zabuza.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you" said Kakashi, "besides what's so special about it?"

"Are you deaf or something?, the kid said it was indestructible, it's also the ultimate chakra conductor, it takes the smallest amount of chakra and multiplies it tenfold, no wonder it broke my sword" said Zabuza.

"Wait, Naruto you said you made it, who taught you how to forde weapons?" asked Kakashi.

"When I was training under Ni'istu he took me to a swordsmith named Muramasa to get my sword made and I saw him working on lightweight carbon steel kunai and other things, we had to wait to get my sword made so for the few weeks we were there I learned the art of weapon forging, that kunai was my first attempt but I couldn't test it out since I already I'd already imprinted om my sword" said Naruto.

if Zabuza and Kakashi didn't wear masks their jaws would have hit the ground. Muramasa swordsmith of legend had taught Naruto a skill that most ninja would kill for.

Haku who was still on Naruto's shoulder began to stir, Naruto took her off of his shoulder and set her to lean on Zabuza.

When she opens her eyes she saw Naruto looking at her with a smile.

"I thought you killed me" said Haku.

"Why would kill you, I told you that you would have to forgive me for what I did" said Naruto.

"But I felt the cold blade hit my neck" said Haku.

"If I did I would have been holdingthe sword backwards" Naruto said as he unsheathed his sword and gave it to Haku who saw something weird.

the blade is on the wrong side, said Haku.

no that sword is called false kitsune, its a Muramasa whose blade is on the wrong side on purpose, it's not used to kill, just to disable opponents unless its powers are activated, Yuen it becomes a tool for bloodshed, I've only used it once, but I have a feeling that I may have to use it again.

Naruto why did you name it false kitsune.

because a kitsune is a cunning and mischievous creature, the moment someone sees a reverse blade sword they'll completely disregard it, the false part is because this is not its true form, like I said, its a muramasa, a demonic blade.

* * *

with Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke kun I knew you could beat that hunter nin, said Sakura.

I didn't beat her, Naruto did Sakura" said Sasuke.

"What but that idiot is so weak, he couldn't have possibly beat her" said Sakura.

"Naruto isn't weak, he incapacitated the hunter nin called Haku in less than a minute with nothing but a reverse blade katana" said Sasuke.

"A reverse blade? who does he think he is Kenshin Himura?" said Sakura comically.

"Sakura before he became a genin he was trained by the Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Kenshin's master in hiten mitsurugi ryu" said Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes widened how could Naruto the dead last of the academybe so strong, then it hit her, in academy he always hung out with Shikamaru, the genius of the class, they would always talk to each other and have super complicated conversations and Shikamaru would actually look eager to see Naruto rather than having q bored expressionon his face. Naruto was a genius, but why did he never show it? Sakura was determined to find out about her teammate.

* * *

Cliffy again

What the hell is going on with these moderators, anyways if i decide to make this story a little dirty ill put it on lunaescence(dot)com

My profile page is here www(dot)lunaescence(dot)com/fics/viewuser(dot)php?uid=24263


	4. Konoha's Dirty Little Secret

Konoha's Dirty Little Secret

* * *

_"Sasuke kun I knew you could beat that hunter nin", said Sakura._

_"I didn't beat her, Naruto did Sakura" said Sasuke._

_"What but that idiot is so weak, he couldn't have possibly beat her" said Sakura._

_"Naruto isn't weak, he incapacitated the hunter nin called Haku in less than a minute with nothing but a reverse blade katana" said Sasuke._

_"A reverse blade? who does he think he is Kenshin Himura?" said Sakura comically._

_"Sakura before he became a genin he was trained by the Hiko Seijūrō XIII: Ni'itsu Kakunoshin, Kenshin's master in hiten mitsurugi ryu" said Sasuke._

_Sakura's eyes widened how could Naruto the dead last of the academy be so strong, then it hit her, in academy he always hung out with Shikamaru, the genius of the class, they would always talk to each other and have super complicated conversations and Shikamaru would actually look eager to see Naruto rather than having a bored expressionon his face. Naruto was a genius, but why did he never show it? Sakura was determined to find out about her teammate._

* * *

After week team Kakashi found themselves about half a mile away from the gates of Konoha accompanied by Zabuza and Haku, it turned out that Ni'itsu had taken care of Gato and his thugs which contributed to the early completion of the Maelstrom bridge in honor of the Uzumaki clan.

* * *

Flashback

Naruto had gone off to find Ni'itsu and discovered the ruins of Uzushiogakure less than a mile away from Nami no Kuni and had a emotional breakdown at what he found inside the house of his deceased grandfather Daisuke Uzumaki the Yondaime Uzukage, he found a scroll on the desk it read;

"If you are reading this, that means you are possibly one of the last of Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure has fallen at the hands of Konohagakure. There had been alot of tension between our two villages, first the kidnapping of my beloved great aunt Mito Uzumaki later the abduction of my daughter Kushina Uzumaki, I really do not know why Konoha would do this after all we've been through but it seems that they see us as a threat, I did not expect Konoha of all the villages would be the one to send thier ROOT division to attack us, I've sent word to our sister clan in in Kumogakure, the Mibu clan to rescue my daughter. To the Uzumaki who is reading this, I have sealed all of our secrets and jutsu, as well as our crown jewel, it is called the Ketsueki koa 血液コア (blood core). It was used to quell the nine biiju it's also the key to fully activating the Uzumaki clan bloodlines, Oni-me and calm berserk, I".

The letter was not finished as there was blood smearing the rest of the scroll except for the seal in which looked brand new , he broke the seal and saw a picture of his mother at age 3 being held by a man who had similar traits to himself but a plum red hair color instead of Naruto's bloody red hair, he guessed that this was his uncle Kenshin Himura, the first Hitokiri Battousai. He saw another man with wild red eyes and the same color hair as Naruto, he had a big grin on his face, he concluded that that was his other uncle Kyo,in between them he saw a middle aged man with powerful silver eyes and firey red hair he has a strong jawline and a strong build, he guessed that this was his grandfather Daisuke, Naruto wondered why he and Kenshin loo effeminate, but quickly stopped thinking about it when he saw whom he assumed to be his grandmother, it was like staring at an older version of Akemi but with white hair and no whisker marks her eyes were mismatched, one was a blood red with no pupil while the other was blue also with no pupil. The more Naruto looked the photo the more red he saw, at this point he didn't give a damn if he became a rougue nin, it was better than living in a village based on lies, he knew who was in charge of ROOT, Danzo Shimura, No longer was he pissed at his father, that anger her felt towards Minato paled in comparison towards how he felt about Danzo and his ROOT made his chakra spike to an incredible level which caused a small earthquake.

Meanwhile at the Namikaze residence

Akemi was tweaked out her mind crying, the reason because Kyuubi had nearly pissed herself because of the hate she felt, she had a connection with Naruto due to him soaking up some of her youki before he was born and from when she was released from Kushina's seal. Kyuubi's fear had made Akemi feel very uncomfortable, she curled up into a fetal position in the corner of her room crying, she didn't know why bit she was pretty sure her big brother was in a lot of pain. When Kushina walked into Akemi's room she asked her what was wrong and told her that Naruto was hurting, Kushina was confused and asked her what she meant. Akemi told her that she didn't but she knew that Naruto was in pain, and a lot of it.

with Naruto

He was pissed, no pissed is an understatement there was no word to describe his anger, the sword on his back pulsed, as a sentient sword False Kitsune had emotions as well, it was angry too it wasn't every day that you find out that two wives of the Konoha's kages were kidnapped, and that your one of them is your master's mother and the other a close relative.

Naruto's blood boiled as his normally purple eyes became red and the pupils got so small that it actually disappeared. The anger suddenly disappeared, it was as if all the Naruto's emotions had decided to take a vacation.

In his hand the scroll pulsed became a seal on Naruto's palm, what was left was a bloody red jewel in the shape of a tomoe on what seemed to be an adamantium cord that was thick enough that Naruto could read the inscription engraved into it "choose your own path", that's what it said.

flashback over

* * *

Zabuza and Haku along with the rest of team Kakashi except Sasuke and ere worried about Naruto, Kakshi noticed his eyes and felt sick, Naruto had awakened calm berserk when the pupils get so small that they were invisible to the naked-eye, this only happens to select members of the Uzumaki clan, to Kakashi's knowledge only Kushina and Kenshin had ever activate it, but in order to do so the weilder had to experience major amounts of emotional grief. 'Naruto what did you see in Uzu that made you like this?' thought Kakashi.

As they entered the gates the met Kushina who as soon as she saw Naruto enveloped him in a hug and cried, she never wanted that bloodline to ever resurface, it brought too much pain and suffering, little did she know that the Oni-me had upgraded by merging merged with the calm berserk.

When she noticed the Ketsueki koa around his neck she froze in place.

"Naru-chan w-w-where d-d-did you get that?" asked Kushina.

"I got it from Uzu" said Naruto.

* * *

3 months later

Naruto was giving Akemi a piggyback ride his Oni-me and calm berserk mission briefings and his emotions had suddenly resurfaced, Kushina had tried to get info out of Naruto but all he said was that when he saw Uzu's ruins he blacked out Kushina reluctantly accepted his explanations and let him go.

Now that Naruto didn't keep his sword sealed, many of the villagers didn't mess with him or Akemi in fear of being cut to ribbons.

Kakashi had just given him and his teammates the forms for the chunin exams a few hours ago, after he had come from the academy Akemi had spotted which put him in this current predicament Naruto was lucky ha had constantly belt on weights because Akemi was getting heavier, she was also taller than him, but that was because he was still under the seal, people would laugh at this because they would think she was the and she was using her superiority as the oldest to manipulate him. Yet it was the exact opposite, for some reason Naruto was fond of physical contact with Akemi, it was as if when she wasn't with him he was incomplete. He began to think that he had the hots for his sister, how could he not, she was hot.

No matter how much he denied it he was very much attracted to Akemi, he thanked Kami that Ni'itsu had taught him how to hide his inhibitions otherwise Akemi would have caught on, she was eleven years onld and had just began to like boys, this had caused Naruto to turn into the bad-ass overprotective brother who doesn't give a damn who your family was, be it friends or drunken villagers he didn't give a damn, if someone made or if he had a bad feeling about the the boy she was with he would make sure they knew that he would castrate and/or maim them.

They went down an intersection when they saw an academy student being held up by his shirt by a boy with a black cat suit and a casket on his back he also had what seemed to be war paint, next to him was a girl wearing a light purple battle kimono, she had dusty blonde hair in four ponytails and a giant iron fan.

"Put me down, do you know who I am? I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi, the Hokage's grandson" said Konohamaru.

"You mean the grandson of a dead Hokage, you're not anything special

"I suggest you put him down before things have to get ugly makeup boy" said Akemi who's made Naruto laugh as he let her down.

The boy put Konohamaru down and walked towards Akemi, looking at her with a lecherous grin but was stopped by a sword pointed right in between his eyes.

"Wipe that disgusting grin off your face or you'll lose what makes you a man" said Naruto.

"Hey Temari, this kid thinks he's tough just because he's got a sword" said the boy to the girl now known as Temari.

"That's because he's the second student of Ni'itsu Kakunoshin" said Temari.

"What? Are you serious Temari?" asked Kankuro.

"Why would I joke about it?" asked Temari.

"Kankuro, Temari, both of you shut up before I kill you said a voice. Naruto and akemi looked up at a tree next to them and saw a boy with auburn hair and pupilless pale blue eyes, the left side of his forehead had an engraving of the Kanji for love, he wore black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, strapped to his back was a large gourd.

"You must be Sabaku no Gaara, the jinchuriki of the Ichibi no Tanuki" said Naruto.

The three widened their eyes at Naruto in shock.

"No need to be so worried I knew who you contained since i first sensed Haruna-san's chakra" said Naruto.

"Who the hell is Haruna?" asked Temari.

"Haruna is the demon Tanuki sealed inside Gaara, her body has been possessed by an insane priest" replied Naruto.

"Wait you said you can sense chakra?" asked Kankuro.

"Just the chakra of a bijuu, now Gaara I have a proposition for you" said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Gaara who was surprisingly calm, little did everyone know that Naruto was using the Ketsueki koa to keep the possessed Tanuki from driving Gaara crazy.

"I will help you get rid of the insane priest known as Shukaku but only if you don't participate in the upcoming invasion.

* * *

**And that is why its called a cliff hanger**

**Oh and to the person(s) who keeps nagging me about DPEP it was originally a pilot chapter that i wrote way before i joined FF, I'm working making it less fast paced as i am confused on what i wrote so please be patient with me, also sadly I have to go to summer school, It turns out that Fanfiction isn't creative writing just because I used published works and put my own spin on things so the speed in which i update will be hindered but don't worry Demonic Problems of Epic Proportions will be re-written and more well thought out,**

**See ya in a week**

**-Shini-chan**


	5. Deal Kyo is an ass

**Hey y'all! I finally got a laptop!**

* * *

_No need to be so worried I knew who you contained since i first sensed Haruna-san's chakra" said Naruto._

"_Who the hell is Haruna?" askedj Temari._

"_Haruna is the demon Tanuki sealed inside Gaara, her body has been possessed by an insane priest" replied Naruto._

"_Wait you said you can sense chakra?" asked Kankuro._

"_Just the chakra of a bijuu, now Gaara I have a proposition for you" said Naruto._

"_What is it?" asked Gaara who was surprisingly calm, little did everyone know that Naruto was using the Ketsueki koa to keep the possessed Tanuki from driving Gaara crazy._

"_I will help you get rid of the insane priest known as Shukaku but only if you don't participate in the upcoming invasion" said Naruto._

* * *

"But how do you know about it?" asked Temari.

"Well it's obvious, the children of a kage don't need to take the chunin exams as they are trained by either the kage or a student of that kage, if I'm correct you were trained by Baki, the Kaze Ken master of Suna" said Naruto.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were dumbfounded.

"Aniki what invasion?" asked Akemi.

"An invasion we really don't need to worry about if Gaara and his siblings keep their promise when I fix his seal. Before you say anything Gaara, if you let me fix the seal, you will be able to sleep" said Naruto.

Gaara's eyes widened

"Don't look so scared I know how to deal with a jinchuriki's seal, it's child's play once you get the gist of it. So do we have a deal?" asked Naruto.

"How do we know this isn't a trap and you're just trying to control Gaara?" asked Temari.

"My sister here is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, If i wanted to i could have taken control over her, but i won't nor would I want to take control of a jinchuriki, besides the Kyuubi is a friend of mine" said Naruto.

"Really aniki? he's your friend, he won't even talk to me, every time I try to talk to him he growls at me" said Akemi.

"Well I'd growl at you too if you called me out of my gender all the time too" replied Naruto.

"Kyuubi is a girl?" asked Akemi which shocked the Sand siblings, who would have thought that the strongest of all bijuu was a girl ( who ever wouldn't are sexist bastards).

about six hours later

Gaara laid in the middle of Naruto's sealing array sound asleep, Kankuro was currently sweatdropping at Temari's actions, she was currently hugging the crimson haired seal master who being short due to the seal was being suffocated by Temari's rather generous bust.

"Temari-san let him go before you kill him!" yelled Akemi.

Temari let Naruto go and he fell to his knees "You really know how to kill a guy in the best of ways", says Naruto who is a little delusional due to lack of oxygen.

"So are you guys gonna keep your promise?" asked Naruto.

"Why wouldn't we, you saved our little brother" said Temari.

"Truthfully i really didn't are if you kept that promise, I just don't wanna have to fight a cranky assed insane jinchuriki" said Naruto with a smile.

He pulled Temari over to the side.

"Just between you and me, I'm really not fond of this village" said Naruto which made Temari's eyes widen.

"Keep that a secret alright, I don't need my father breathing down my back" said Naruto.

* * *

It was the day of the chunin exams and Naruto and the rest of his team walked into the academy, everything went fine until they had come up to what seemed to be room 301 where there were two chunin Naruto new as Izumo and Kotesu henged as what looked o be older versions of themselves in jonin uniforms, they were currently blocking the doorway to the examination room.

"Hey stop the genjutsu the second floor" said Sasuke with a smirk, Sakura squealed about Sasuke's coolness.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Naruto before he punches Sasuke in the face sending him to the ground,"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU JUST MADE THIS DAMN EXAM A HELL OF ALOT MORE DIFFICULT DATTEBAYO!".

Everyone looked at Naruto while the unhenged Izumo and Kotetsu were rotfltfao (roling on the floor laughing their fucking asses off) at Naruto's embarrassment of his verbal tic.

A few minutes later

Naruto was currently on the ground due to Ino pinning him.  
"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what you do to make your hair look and feel so good" said Ino.

"I told you already i use lavender bliss shampoo and conditioner that's it, I can't help it if i inherited great hair" said Naruto.

"I'm so glad I'm not that effeminate, it would be troublesome.

(Everything else goes on like cannon with the Kabuto scene.)

The door slammed open and a man with red hair and wild red eyes came in Naruto's eyes widened when he realized who it was.

"Well well well if it isn't little Naru-chan, why have I never seen you until now?" asked the man.

"Okay first don't ever call me that, second I was enrolled in academy so I never went to a family get together an third hey Kyo-Oji" said Naruto.

Hearing this nearly made Sasuke piss his pants 'that loser is Oni-me Kyo-sama's nephew' thought Sasuke.

"By the looks of it, the Uchiha is about to soil himself" said Kyo, "Anyways my name is Kyo Mibu Uzumaki, I am the proctor of the first part of the Chunin exams, I am going to ask you a series of questions and based on your teams' answers I will determine if you are fit to be shinobi".

"But you're a samurai what would you know about being a ninja?" asked Sakura.

"The same way I know that you have just cost your team 3 points for interrupting me Haruno-san" said Kyo.

"Damn it Sakura, shut the fuck up Dattebayo!" said Naruto.

"I suggest that everyone take tic boy's advice" said Kyo causing everyone to laugh at Naruto.

"Hey that's not funny, and because you all laughed you just lost 3 points as well" said Kyo which instantly shut them all up.

"Now as I was saying I am going to ask you all a series of questions and based on your teams' answers I will determine if you are fit to be shinobi, you have a total of twelve points, you need six to pass, now are there any questions?" asked Kyo.

"Is there any way to get our points back proctor-san?" asked Temari.

"Yeah you must kill another team and bathe in their blood" said Kyo with a crazy assed smile.

* * *

Nine questions later

"Now this is the final question, you may choose to answer it or you may leave and come back next year when I am not the proctor, if you chose to answer the question and get it wrong you will be forever banned from becoming chunin. Now those who want to leave raise their hand" said Kyo.

"Wait a minute, other genin failed this part of the exam but they could take it again so why not us?" said a random genin.

"Well obviously they never had the most ruthless of the Oni siblings as a proctor, now have they?" asked Kyo.

After about 20 minutes 11 teams had left leaving the sound team, Team 7, Team 8, Team 9, Team 10, Gaara's team Kaubuto's team, a team from Kiri, Iwa, Kusa, and Kumo.

"Alright those of you who are still there is still time to leave, remember you get it wrong and no more exam, which means that you can never be a chunin" said Kyo.

"Kyo-Oji will you just shut the hell up, you are full of shit dattebayo, you don't have to take an exam to become chunin, my Kaa-san failed the exam and got a field promotion instead, besides I don't care if I'm a genin the rest of my damn life, I'll still be the best damn kitsune senin/samurai the elemental nations has ever seen dattebayo!" yelled Naruto.

'Shit that's number four' thought Naruto.

A certain Hyuuga wearing a tan eskimo jacked was blushing while staring at Naruto.

"Oh Kami that verbal tick is so adorable" she thought.

"Well Naruto, just for that little outburst…..You all pass" said Kyo.

* * *

Gotta love those cliffhangers huh, I din tell you guys that I'd see you in a week but I was working on rewriting my Demon King story and my new one on the other account with my partner called Naruto: Dragoon Kitsune. Well anyways this is always the hardest part of the series for me to recreate so please bear with me, I swear that the third part will be a hell of a lot better


	6. Chapter 6

Orochimaru was inwardly salivating, just by looking at the Uzumaki boy he could see the amount of skill that the boy had, and the fact that he had enough sealing prowess to reseal a bijuu without needing a medium to contain the demonic chakra made his desire for the boy even greater. Fuck the Uchiha, he'd just take his eyes and get the Uzumaki, a body that could last hundreds of years meant that he could learn hundreds upon thousands of techniques, something the jutsu vampire couldn't pass up on.

At the meeting place of training ground 44; Naruto was annoyed with his team, what the hell was so scary about the forest of death, the name was so cliché it wasn't even funny. "What the hell are you two trembling for? It's just a fucking forest with the most bullshit assed name of the century, it's not like the shinigami stands at the top of the gate" said Naruto with a bored expression.

The Konoha rookies looked at the boy like he was crazy, Ino spoke up "Naruto-kun I know you're strong and all but are you fucking insane? Don't you remember what happned to Jiro-san?" asked Ino.

Jiro Michazuki was a young an academy student who was always doing stupid shit, he ran into the forest of death thinking he was the shit. He went deep into the forest and began to yell things like, 'I told you all I'm the shit!' or 'y'all ain't got nothing on me!', incessant wailing woke up one of the native white tigers that decided that this asshole would be a good mid-morning snack.

"It's his fault he woke up a fucking tiger, maybe if he wasn't so damn annoying he wouldn't have gotten eaten" said Naruto.

This scared the other genin besides Gaara, no one said anything about bigass fucking tigers.

"Naru-chan's got a point, that little bastard woke up my snaky-chans" said Anko who had just embraced Naruto from behind.

"Well it's good to see you too Hebi-hime" said Naruto much to the shock of the pretty much everyone except Orochimaru who was disguised as a creepy looking androgynous dude.

"Naruto you know this woman?" said Ino with a heated glare.

"Yup, she's my Hebi-hime" said Naruto.

"WHAT!?" yelled Ino.

"Ino, do not scream like that, you know I have sensitive ears" said Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile with Akemi

Bored as hell, Akemi was bored. A bored Uzumaki was a really bad thing ask Kushina's students Kurenai Yuhi, Genma Shiranui, or Raidou and they'll tell you. When Kushina got bored, the whole village suffered and it wasn't pretty. January 24th would forever mark the day of the pink sun, Kushina had somehow managed to put a barrier around the leaf village that made it so the moon looked pink so when an eclipse happened everyone saw hot pink. The fact that the not even the Uchiha or Hyuuga clan could could see through the barrier made it all the more hilarious, very few knew who was responsible for it except a few genin, Minato, and the Sandaime.

She sat in her room flipping through tv channels and she stopped upon a show that interested her, E.N.M.W. or Elemental Nations Most Wanted, today's episode was about the Hitokiri Battousai, of course she already knew her uncle Kenshin was the battousai she wanted to learn more about him. The thing that confused her was when Kenshin was interviewed "I retired 13 years ago, that I have, and this poor soul is not lying, that I am not. I don't know who this new battousai is and I don't intend to find out, that I am not" said Kenshin on-screen. Even though Akemi didn't understand why her uncle kept saying the same thing twice she knew something was up, someone had taken up her uncle's old title, and by what the show was saying he used the exact same sword style as her uncle. She knew of only two other people who knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, and that was Ni'itsu Kakunoshin and her big brother, she immediately ruled out Naruto, her big brother wasn't a cold-hearted killer, right? If only she knew.

* * *

Forest of Death

Naruto was very agitated, being blown away by what seemed like a squall from a fuuton: daitoppa and then being devoured by a snake, was not something he had planned on doing. He drew False Kitsune and span it around, he sliced open the snake and escaped.

Sakura felt absolutely useless, Naruto was nowhere to be found and Sasuke was trying to fight off a creepy Kusa kunoichi with an extremely long tongue. 'W-w-hat am I going to do? If I try to fight I'll get in the way' he thought.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing just standing there, why aren't you helping Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I can't Naruto, I can't fight that woman, just looking at her makes me want to die, it's worse than when we fought Zabuza" said Sakura.

'The hell? No genin beside should have that amount of killing intent' thought Naruto, his eyes widened "Sakura I'm going to go help Sasuke, I have a feeling that genin isn't a genin at all."

Naruto drew his blade and engaged into the fight.

Orochimaru wasn't really impresed with Sasuke, I mean sure he had the Sharingan activated but otherwise he was jut your average run-of- the-mill genin.

"Impressive Sasuke-kun but why are you still a genin? Itachi-kun was ANBU captain by your age, you'll never surpass him at this rate" said Orochimaru trying to bait the Uchiha.

"What did you say? I'll kill you" said Sasuke his sharingan flaring to life, he charged to Orochimaru, Kunai in hand but sadly Orochimaru punched him in the gut sending him flying into a tree rendered unconscious.

Orochimaru got closer to Sasuke about to give him his curse mark when he felt a chakra spike and quickly moved away from Naruto's strike.

"Well hello Naruto-kun, it's nice to meet you" said Orochimaru.

"Cut the crap Orochimaru!" yelled Naruto.

"So you figured it out huh?" asked Orochimaru as he ripped off the face of the Kusa genin he was wearing.

"What do you want with Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Well I'm not after Sasuke anymore Naruto-kun, I've got a much better prize in front of me" said Orochimaru.

Naruto flinched; he'd walked right into something he didn't want to be a part of.

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto with a sword that came out of his mouth. Naruto parried his attack and made a quick horizontal sweep towards his feet but the snake jumped over and back-flipped away.

"Hmm, that sword you have isn't a normal sword is it Naruto-kun?" asked the snake Sanin, he was really interested by the redhead's blade; Kusanagi should have been able to slice right through it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru swept his blade at Naruto's neck, but Naruto ducked before saying in his mind 'Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūshōsen' Naruto reversed his blade and performed a jumping upward slash leaving a large gash on Orochimaru's chest all the way up to the right side of his jaw.

'Damn, I foolishly underestimated the boy's skill, his kenjutsu it completely unorthodox but effective, and that blade' Orochimaru shuddered in pain 'Damn that blade of his, it was coursing with chakra' he thought.

'I only got him because he was cocky, but now he knows I mean business thought Naruto.

Orochimaru's mouth widened he regurgitated himself.

Naruto's eyes widened 'Shit I'm going to have to release it' he thought.

Sakura's eyes were incredibly wide, Naruto the dobe of the Academy was going toe to toe with Orochimaru of the Sanin in Kenjutsu and had the upper hand.

'How is he so strong? He fights like he's been doing it all his life. I know he was trained by Ni'itsu Kakunoshin but no one our age should be able to what Naruto is doing' thought Sakura. It was like she saw the people of wave all over again, the look of a survivor was what she saw in Naruto, but why?

Naruto grit his teeth, he reached for his weapons pouch and pulled out an earth and heaven scroll which he had pilfered from Anko earlier.

"Sakura! Catch!" he said as he threw her the scrolls, "Take Sasuke and those scrolls and get to the tower, if I'm not there when you open the scrolls, tell Kakashi taht the snake has returned" yelled Naruto.

"But what about you?!" yelled Sakura.

"I'll find some way out now get going!" yelled Naruto.

Sakura grabbed Sasuke and hauled ass out of there, she felt worthless and Naruto added salt to the wound by telling her to leave, it tore her up on the inside that she was so weak that she couldn't even make a difference.

Naruto smirked "Now that there are no distractions, would you like to know the reason your Kusanagi wasn't able to slice my blade?" he asked.

Orochimaru who practically was finished regurgitating himself laughed "let me guess it's got the invincible Uzumaki sealing jutsu on it".

Naruto's smirk grew, "Nope, it's because this sword is one of a kind" said Naruto "Forged by a master swordsmith known for creating demonic blades". Naruto hefted the sword horizontally and put two finger on what on a normal sword would be the blade at the base of the sword and called upon Kyuubi's chakra (if you read the whole fic from the beginning you'd know why he has her chakra) and his fingertips glowed red along with the part of the blade he touched as he drew his finger along the edge of the blade and it glowed red.

"I'd like you to meet Nise kitsune, the last blade Muramasa-sama ever forged" said Naruto.

The sword stopped glowing to reveal a white bladed katana, the guard was a silver fox head that had its mouth open and the blade came out of it, the handle was blue and had the kanji for Inari the goddess of fertility and foxes (and other things but I forget).

Oroshimaru smirked "You are powerful boy and that sword of yours speaks for itself, to be able to wield a Muramasa is no small feat, however I've been at this a lot longer than you" he said as he vanished from Naruto's sight.

Naruto looked around, he could feel that the Sanin was still there so he kept his guard. He suddenly felt his leg being grabbed so he swung at whatever it was, it was a good thing he did, it was one of Orochimaru's snakes that had prepared to bite him.

Naruto closed his eyes and felt around for the snake man but couldn't feel anything, his eyes suddenly snapped open and he stabbed his katana into the tree behind him, blood spurted out Orochimaru phased out of the tree.

"Very good Naruto-kun" said the man before he dissolved into mud.

'Shit, he's been toying with me, he's probably not even here' thought Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto heard a scream, it was coming from the direction in which Sakura had taken Sasuke.

"Fuck!" yelled Naruto as Nise Kitsune reverted to its dormant form and Naruto sheathed it.

* * *

Forest of death- Tower

Kyo was bored, and nothing was worse than a bored Kyo Mibu, not even a bored Uzumaki was as dangerous and unpredictable as this man when bored. He decided to go talk to Ibiki but the man ran away so fast he thought that Minato had shared the seal formula for the Furaingu Raijin (Flying Thundergod). He tried talking to Anko but she told him she was taken, he didn't really know why she said that but he didn't care at the moment he was bored. All of a sudden his Muramasa Tenrou (Sky Wolf) began to pulse. He grabbed the handle and immediately felt the aura of another Muramasa, this made him not so bored anymore, there was someone who was worth a challenge and he wasn't going to pass it up

TBC


	7. Update and Preview

HI GUYS! Its Ms. Ray-Charles here. So this update is more of what's to come later in the story, also to tell you that this story will be moved to the main Fanfiction account Haru-and-Rachel-xXx, why you ask? BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID SO! (for those who don't know me and many if not all of you don't when I say those five words it means don't ask the question), Haru or Shinigami-Naruchan has agreed to let me help him with this so that's why it's moving, also there is another part of our Naruto Unleashed series there too. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up before you start asking. Also Naruchan will be going on a hiatus from writng stories on this account

* * *

Akemi walked into the kitchen and found her mother crying, blubbering something along the lines of, I knew something was wrong but, I didn't listen to myself, now he's gone and there's nothing I can do.

"Kaa-san why are you crying? Who's gone?" asked Akemi.

Kushina took one look at Akemi and began to cry harder clutching on to a purple haori and a leaf headband what had horizontally slashed.

Just by looking at it she realized who was gone and she herself began to cry, her big brother had gone rouge and left the village

With Minato,

The man was currently shocked with the events that had unfolded, his so called disgrace of a son had demolished the 5 ANBU he'd sent after Naruto; they were alive but they all had at least ten broken bones that rendered them unfit to be in ANBU for a while.

Jiraiya popped in with some bad news "Minato, I think I may know what Naruto is up to" said Jiraiya.

"Well, what is it?" asked Minato.

"Itachi Uchiha has been spotted in Tanzaku Gai, he dons the cloak of Akatsuki and I believe that Naruto is going to rendezvous with Itachi and join Akatsuki" said Jiraiya.

"Impossible! Even if I don't know much about my son which is pitiful to say the least I know that he cares for Akemi too much to join an organization that tried to kidnap her for Kami knows what!" yelled Minato.

"Actually I've figured out that the Akatsuki wants all the jinchuriki for something, I don't know what it is but whatever it is, it isn't good" said Jiraiya.


End file.
